dancecentralkinectgamefandomcom-20200213-history
The Glitterati
The Glitterati is a crew featured on Dance Central 2 and Dance Central 3. Overview The Glitterati is a crew represented by fraternal twins Kerith and Jaryn. The crew is presented as dramatic, eerie, and harsh when speaking, with the color purple as its primary color and Penthaüs as its primary venue. Dance Central 2 The Glitterati is the fifth crew the player meets in-game in the Crew Challenge mode, but they are previously mentioned by other characters, all showing a disliking towards them. When approaching them, Jaryn gives a welcome, but mentions that they will be leaving shortly. Kerith quickly halts her and gives the situation as an image that it would be unfair for someone to make it to the top only to be put back at the bottom in a short time. In response, Jaryn accepts, but not without saying to the player how awful the experience is going to be for them. Afterwards, Kerith declares a dance to be performed. Once the player completes The Gltiterati's challenges, they allow the player to rep for their crew and comment on how they underestimated them from the beginning. Jaryn in particular congratulates them for now being part of the family, and throws their crew card in the air as a token of appreciation. Dance Central 3 The Glitterati did not join forces with Dance Central Intelligence between Dance Central 2 and Dance Central 3, and after the player defeats Dr. Tan, they still did not. After the events of Dance Central 3, they appear sitting inside a skyscraper, presumably the one from the last game, only completed, and note how busy Dance Central Intelligence has been to the point that it could come off as a distraction for them to cause some mischief. They then stand up and laugh hysterically, all while looking over the outside world. Songs Official Below is a list of songs defaulted by The Glitterati with indication on who the default dancer is for the songs. Kerith *"Bad Romance" - Lady Gaga *"Commander" - Kelly Rowland ft. David Guetta *"Born This Way" - Lady Gaga *"Meddle" - Little Boots *"Sandstorm" - Darude Jaryn *"Body To Body" - Electric Valentine *"Like A G6" - Far East Movement ft. DEV and the Cataracts *"Marry the Night" - Lady Gaga *"Oops (Oh My)" - Tweet ft. Missy Elliot *"Satellite" -Lena *"S&M" - Rihanna *"Toxic" - As made famous by Britney Spears Trivia * The Glitterati is one of three crews composed of characters who are related to one another, the others being Flash4wrd and Murder of Crows. Gallery Official Screenshots= Kerith_jaryn_concept.jpg|Concept art of Kerith and Jaryn |-| Screengrabs= DanceCentral2CinematicTheGlitterati1.png DanceCentral2CinematicTheGlitterati2.png DanceCentral2CinematicTheGlitterati3.png DanceCentral2CrewChallengeTheGlitterati1.png DanceCentral2CrewChallengeTheGlitterati2.png DanceCentral2CrewChallengeTheGlitterati3.png DanceCentral2CrewChallengeTheGlitterati4.png|The Glitterati at the Penthaüs DanceCentral2CrewChallengeTheGlitterati5.png|Kerith explains to Jaryn why the player should not be shut down so easily DanceCentral2CrewChallengeTheGlitterati6.png|Jaryn allows them to dance, but thinks they will be an utter trainwreck DanceCentral2CrewChallengeTheGlitterati7.png|The Glitterati showing gratitude for the player after they impress them DanceCentral2CrewChallengeTheGlitterati8.png|Jaryn throws their crew card in the air as a token of accomplishment for being a part of their crew DanceCentral2CrewChallengeTheGlitterati9.png|Kerith dismissing the player's skills DanceCentral2CrewChallengeTheGlitterati10.png|Jaryn dismissing the player's skills DanceCentral3PixelCredits9.png|A post-credits screen showing The Glitterati lounging DanceCentral3StoryTheGlitterati1.png|The Glitterati laughing at their future plans regarding mischief Category:Dance Crews Category:The Glitterati